In Which Violet Gets Asked On A Date
by amyrhiannon
Summary: Violet gets asked on a date and the rest of the practice almost finds out. Violet/Pete
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I own nothing please don't sue.

"Would you like to go out with me tonight?" He said it casually while they were in the break room.

Violet, her back to him, stiffened. They had spent one night together. One magical, okay not so magical as it had been on her couch in her office, but still, a night together. Then. Then, he had run after Meg. They were kissing. Meg came in and he had run after her. Leaving Violet by herself.

"What about Meg?" She turned around and asked him.

"Over," was all Pete said.

"Over?"

"Are you going to repeat everything I say?"

"No, no, I was just wondering..." She finally stammered out

"So, do you wanna go out with me?" He asked her again.

"I don't know. I mean, there was the thing between us, and then there was the thing with Meg..."

Violet didn't know if she wanted to get into a "thing" with Pete. He usually went for bimbos with the exception of Meg. Violet was lonely, she was neurotic, and she was vulnerable.

"The thing with Meg is over. She and I didn't fit. She hated it here and would have come to hate me too, if she had stayed. We just weren't right with each other. So, she left. She left mad, but she left. Now, I'd like to see if you and I would work."

Violet didn't know what to think for a minute. Meg, gone. Pete, single and wanting to date her. Pete was a hound dog. Pete would probably break her heart and then where would she be? Broken hearted and having to work with the heart breaker. She just didn't know so she kept silent.

"Well?" He asked her.

"Pete, you're a heartbreaker. You go after bimbos. I'm not a bimbo, I'm just a lonely woman who you spent one night with," She had sadness in her voice. "Just leave me alone. Yes, I enjoyed our night together, but for now, just leave me alone."

"But, Vi, just listen. Just hear me out." He was pleading.

"What could you say that I don't already know? You cheated on Meg, with me. You date bimbos. You don't date women like me. I'm neurotic. I'm a lot of work. I'm not just going to be that girl you go with because you have no one else."

"It's not like that. Really, it's not."

"Then what is it like?"

He took a deep breath, "Listen to me, Vi. I never really looked at you until that night. I mean I looked at you and noticed you and stuff, but I never really _looked_ at you. And then I saw you and no one else could compare. Yes, I've not been the most discerning when it came to my choice in women. And, yes, I did cheat on Meg, but it was with _you_. I care about you. I want to be with you and I'm trying to do that. So, just give me a chance. Let me take you out."

Again, Violet didn't know what to think. Her hand automatically went up to twirl her hair while she thought about it. Leaving him in impatience. He said he wanted to be with her. That no one could compare with her. Those thoughts drove her to move her feet and walk closer to him. He took a step closer to her. They were so close, they were almost touching. He leaned in first. She took the hint and leaned closer to him. Their lips met and the "thing" between them ignited. His hands were every where. Stroking her back, reaching down to squeeze her butt, sweeping up her sides to message her breasts. Everywhere.

"Hey, Vi, can you look at..." Cooper pushed in the room his attention on a case file in front of him. They quickly pushed apart panting.

"I thought you were joking!" He shouted. "You and Pete? You weren't joking!"

"Coop. Um... " She stammered, still out of breath.

"What's going on?" Addison burst in the room. "I heard shouting."

"They. They were. They were..." Cooper pointed in disbelief at the couple. The couple he had just seen kissing.

"Okay, Coop, complete sentences please," Addison said, as the rest of the office came bursting through the door.

"What happened? Why was Cooper shouting?" Naomi asked.

"It's nothing guys, right, Cooper?" Pete said through clenched teeth. He didn't want the whole office to know what was going on, not yet at least.

"Yeah, it was nothing, right Cooper?" Violet agreed. "Come on Coop let's go to my office and we'll discuss why you were shouting."

She led him through the door heading to her office with dragging Cooper by the arm in her wake.

"Vi," Pete called after her, "What about that question I asked you?"

"Yes," She said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

I churned this out not too long after writing the first part. I just can't get this plot bunny out of my head. I'd really love to know what you guys think.

Also... I don't own any of this so please don't sue me.

He took her to a club. One of those trendy places one can only find in L.A. where beers cost nine dollars and you have to shout over the pounding music. She didn't know if she liked it or not. She was not a club person.

"What can I get you guys!" The bartender shouted over the music.

Pete looked at her expectantly.

"Rum and Diet!" She shouted at the bartender.

"I'll have the same!" He said.

There were scantily clad girls everywhere. Violet felt out of place. She was at least 10 years older than most of the girls in the place. She also wasn't dressed anything like the girls. She wasn't out of style by any means; with her low-cut black sparkly top, mini skirt and heels, but she felt like she stood out.

Pete, on the other hand, was in his element. He came to places like this all the time. He got many appreciative looks from the girls in the room. She didn't know why Pete had dragged her here. He asked her on a date. She thought that meant a nice dinner and then back to one of their places for a night cap or something. Not... whatever this place was.

"Why are we here?" She asks him over the pounding music.

"To have fun. You wanna dance?" He pulls her close and starts to gyrate against her like the people gyrating on the dance floor.

She felt so out of place. She pushed him off her.

"Pete. I don't like it here. Can we go?"

"What's wrong? This place is great!"

She pulled him to face her. She hated this place and she wanted to convey just how much she didn't like it. She suspected that this was where he brought all his younger girlfriends when they went out. She didn't want to be like that, like another piece of tail.

"Pete, seriously can we just finish our drinks and go somewhere else?" She downed her drink and felt the alcohol pulse through her veins.

"Fine." He was a little put out and she could see it.

He finished his drink and pulled her along to the door. When they stepped outside he stopped and faced her.

"I brought us here to have a good time. I thought you'd like it. It's fun. It's trendy and the scene is great. Why didn't you like it?"

"I wasn't having a good time, Pete. Yeah, the place might be trendy, but it's not my scene. Can we just go now?"

"Hey, Pete, I haven't seen you around in a while," a young blonde came up to the pair and eyed Violet with a look of distaste.

"Hey Cassandra," He replied. "Yeah, I haven't been around. Been kind of busy."

"Too busy for me?" Cassandra simpered at him.

"Pete, are we going or what?" Violet interjected.

"Yeah, Pete are you going or what?" Cassandra mimicked Violet.

"This isn't really Violet's scene, Cass, so I think we're going, but you have a good time."

She huffed and walked away. She and Pete had some great times in the past. Cassandra knew that he was a great guy and a doctor. She'd love to get her talons in him, but when she was with him it was always like he held himself apart from her. She knew he was at the club with that Violet woman, but that wasn't going to stop her later.

Violet and Pete walked toward his car hand in hand. Violet contemplating who the woman, Cassandra, was to Pete. And Pete wondering if he might have screwed up by taking Violet to that club. He'd taken many women to the club before and they'd always had a good time, but Violet wasn't like the women he usually dated. She wasn't into club scenes. She looked so pretty to him in the soft light of the street lamps. He was sure he'd screwed up. Now, he had to think of something else to do.

"Pete, who was that?" She asked him.

He knew the question was going to come up.

"She's just a girl I used to date sometimes. Not a big deal."

"Just a girl you used to date? She looked like she liked you a lot. Why don't you date her anymore?"

"Because, Vi, she's no one. No one I want to associate with anymore. You and I are on a date and I'm sorry she showed up and I'm sorry that I took you to that club."

"It's okay," she told him. And it was okay. Pete had said earlier that no one could compare to her and she believed that.

"What do you want to do now? You look too pretty to go bowling, and we've both already eaten."

"Well, how about we go back to my place and have some wine or something?"

That sounded like a good idea to him. He had worried about the whole going back to someone's place thing. Yeah, they had slept together and it was great, but he wasn't sure she was going to want to do it again tonight. Going back to her place was definitely a step in the right direction as far as that went.

When they got to her house she unlocked the door. He stood there just for a minute, unsure or what to say or do.

"Are you going to come in or are you just going to stand there?" She asked him.

"I'm coming in... I was just admiring how beautiful you look."

"Aww, you smooth talker, you. Come on in. I'll see if I have any wine."

She walked into her kitchen and started going through cabinets. Pete had been to Violet's place before, but never in this capacity.

"I didn't have any wine, but I do have some vodka and orange juice. I'm not sure how old the juice is, but I think it should be fine." She told him a little apologetically.

"It's okay. Vodka's good too."

She fixed them both drinks and went into the living room. They sipped their drinks nervously and in silence. She turned and looked at him. She really liked Pete. He was funny and fun to be around, but she had to ask him why he took her where he had for their date.

"Why did you take me to that club earlier?"

"I don't know, Vi. I thought it would be fun. And I've taken a couple other people there before and we've always had a good time," he told her.

"People, as in, the women you dated before me?"

"A couple, yeah, but it's no big deal. Now that I know you don't like the place we won't go again."

They sipped their drinks again. Neither of them knew what to say now. Violet had asked what she had wanted to ask and Pete just felt like he had nothing to say. So they sipped in silence.

"Pete," she asked suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"You wanna, um, go, maybe, upstairs?"

"Yeah."

And they went.


End file.
